


It's Alright, You Got This!

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort for anyone going through stuff, Comfort in Dreams, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HI A MESSAGE FROM ME:, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! /p /pos, Letters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Power of Words, Words of Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: You're tired, and beaten, and broken down. You just want life to stop being so shitty. You find yourself being comforted by different content creators of the DSMP while dreaming. Everything's going to be okay.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 58





	It's Alright, You Got This!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leggyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/gifts), [MEXICANO_DRE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEXICANO_DRE/gifts), [ChaoticMajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/gifts), [Malaise_Incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/gifts), [GarnetsAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/gifts), [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).



> Hey you... Yes, you. I know that life sucks sometimes, but it's okay. You can get through this! I hope this fic can help you, even if it's just a little bit.

You fall asleep, tired from what has occurred again today, for possibly the hundredth, or thousandth time. You’re tired, and disappointed from whatever has transpired. You just want to rest, and escape reality for as long as possible.

Your eyes close, and you drowse off.

Next thing you know, you find yourself in an endless white box. You blink, looking around in curiosity.

“Hiya there!”

You jump, the voice startling you. You turn around, and wonder appears in your eyes as you realize who is standing in front of you, or rather, what _group_ is.

“Tommyinnit? Philza Minecraft? Wilbur Soot? Technoblade?” You mutter.

They wave at you. “Yeah! Big Man himself here!” The youngest exclaims. You rub your eyes, not believing the sight in front of you.

Phil opens his arms for you. And, although you don’t know exactly why, you run to his arms. He hugs you, and you find your body going limp, but comfortable. “Everything’s okay, child.” He murmurs words of comfort to you as Techno ruffles your hair affectionately.

Minutes pass in silence, but you eventually release yourself from the man’s grip and turn to Wilbur and Tommy. They glance at one another.

“How are you doing?” Tommy asks, oddly seriously. You shrug, not wanting to dump your burdens onto them. Wilbur sighs and sits down, patting the floor next to him. You sit down with him.

“Little one. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Just know that we care about you.” Wilbur gives you a small smile and holds your hand. “I know that sometimes everything seems so shitty, but things will get better. Just look at me.”

Tommy nods. “I agree with Wil! Some people are fucking terrible, but just know there is someone who loves and cares about you. Obviously, we have a bunch of followers, so we can’t connect one-on-one, but uh, we care about everyone. That includes _you, too._ ”

You find yourself being comforted by the group known as Sleepy Bois Inc. before dozing off. The last thing you see is their soft smiles and looks. You smile.

* * *

You slowly wake up, eyes fluttering. You are still in the same place, but placed on a bed with a few gifts and letters left on the bedside table next to it. Next to your bed, is a chair. A chair where a man with a Yankees hat is sitting. You make a sound of confusion, and he glances up from his phone.

“Hi, there. How are you feeling?” He asks.

You tilt your head. “I… not great, but okay, I guess.” You respond quietly. 

He just nods at your response. “Yeah, I get it. The world’s a fucking mess right now, aint it?”

You just agree, nodding and sighing at the same time. “It’s getting a bit too much right now.” You reply awkwardly.

He looks at you in the eyes. “Listen. I’m not exactly amazing with words, nor am I as touchy-feely with comfort as Phil or Wilbur, but, just know that I’ve had my fair share of dark moments, and I hope that whether you’re going through it right now, or will in the future, you’ll be able to get through it. _Actually._ I _know_ that you’ll be able to. You’re so fucking strong, you know that?” Schlatt states.

You tear up, not really knowing why though.

“Now go the fuck back to sleep. Your sleep schedule is so scuffed, kid.” He snorts.

You listen, and slam back onto the bed. You sigh and breathe to yourself. Last thing you see is Schlatt sitting by your side, his head laying on your stomach, as if to comfort you like a dog or cat would.

* * *

You wake up once more, not expecting to see five different figures holding up snacks to you.

“You have a good sleep?” Dream asks casually. You sputter in shock, and he just laughs at your reaction; he ruffles your hair, you nonetheless accept the food.

You really don’t know how to respond as Badboyhalo comes to you and hugs you, calling you an adorable muffin, with an affectionate tone. You find yourself slowly smiling. He seems happy at the positive reaction.

Then, Antfrost also comes to step in front of you and awkwardly hands you a trinket, among other gifts. “I just think you could use this. You’re doing so well in such an unfortunate situation, I’m proud of you.” He mutters shyly.

You thank him and give him a soft hug.

George holds your hands in his. “I don’t really know your situation, but you’re doing great. You make such a positive impact on so many people, and I’m proud of you.” He utters. You slightly clench his hands to show your appreciation. He grins.

Then, Sapnap snatches you from George and lifts you up onto his shoulders. You yelp, and he starts laughing.

“You’re really cute. And I just think you’re neat, you know?” He compliments. You flush, but awkwardly smack him on his shoulders. He lets out an incredulous noise of complaint, and you chuckle back.

  
You continue dying of laughter at the Dream Team’s antics. You don’t even realize that you eventually pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

You wake up from your oddly realistic dreams, and look left and right. You spot a gift basket on your table, and immediately look at it. There are a few pastries and souvenirs plus plushies.

And, there is a letter signed with a fancy, “ _From, Juricii._ ” with a small heart on the side. You read it.

_Hi there._

_I know that life isn’t easy for anyone, and especially not for you. I know that life seems so dull and shitty and the current moment with all sorts of things going on in the world at the moment. I just want to let you know that, although things are rough right now, you always have a special place in my heart. Whether or not I’ve interacted with you before, I care about you dearly. Even if your family life isn’t the greatest, or school is taking a toll on you, everything will get better, I promise you that._

_Your mental/physical state matters more to me than what you consider your mistakes. I do not care what you’ve done, you are always welcome to talk, if you feel like things are getting too hard._

_I love you, many others love you. Please take care of yourself; self-care is key…_

_-Juricii; professional dumbass & ao3 writer. _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't truly know you all personally, but, I hope that this fic can help you realize that there's good in the world. I hope you all take care of yourselves; hydrate, eat snacks, do what makes you happy! And, I know you all don't personally know me either, but I'm always here to talk... whether it's in the comments or on other media. (insta, snap, etc.)


End file.
